Lilith
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: [Traducción] Un chico universitario y su súcubo.
1. Capítulo 1

Este es un fanfic relativamente nuevo, y debo decirlo, me encantan los fics con Rukia como un súcubo, y este pinta muy bien.

Nada aquí me pertenece, Nada me pertenece, ni Bleach que desgraciadamente es de Tite Kubo, ni el fic, que afortunadamente le pertenece a appleschan. Lo único que me pertenece es el trabajo de traducir, que hago con mucho gusto.

Advertecias: Palabras fuertes, OOC, fic no lineal. Si eres menor de edad, mejor regresa para que puedas buscar otro fanfic.

* * *

 **Lilith**

.

Capítulo 1

.

La silla de la biblioteca calaba de manera extrañamente fría.

—Que se joda esta mierda— Dice Ichigo y luego se traslada a otra silla, trayendo con él su ordenador portátil y los montones de papel, grueñdo por el dolor en algunos puntos del abdomen y los muslos.

Junto con su movimiento, dos niñas a tres mesas de diferencia se le retiraron, mantieniendo la misma distancia. Ichigo las oye susurrar para mismas:

— ¿Cómo sabemos que no es realmente, un gángster real? ¿Una especie de yakuza?

Ichigo les da una mirada (como lo haría hacia cualquier otra cosa) y por el bien de su propia diversión, les da una mirada como de yakuza. Las dos chicas pueden encontrar la salida pronto.

Pero de ninguna manera es que una especie de yakuza, Kurosaki Ichigo es un estudiante universitario normal, que se viste de forma aceptable y bebe moderadamente. Él es un estudiante de programación a punto de graduarse que se reunió con un cierto grado de espectáculo de mierda de Keigo:

— ¡Por Dios! Ichigo, nunca vas a tener un revolcón ¡Te lo advierto! ¿Qué eres? ¿Un maldito nerd como Ishida? Oh hombre ¡No puedes conseguir chicas aquí en programación! Joder, voy a donde están las mujeres— Asano Keigo se especializa en Estudios de la Mujer (porque eso es su único propósito).

Pero Ichigo no sufre en la programación: Es tranquilo, fácil y lleno de gente inteligente que no se comunican entre sí, excepto cuando hablan de las nuevas mejoras en sus amados lenguajes como JavaScript, C- y C#. Y si hay discusiones, viciosos bugs están ahí para evitar la compilación de códigos de cada uno -tanto codificados y reales. La gente aquí no molesta a otros con su mierda personal. Ichigo lo adora. Y sobre todo adora la biblioteca universitaria -con una función de enchufes eléctricos en cada mesa (de pago apartamento es caro; las cuentas son terriblemente imposibles de pagar) y hay silencio genuina disfrutar en una fila de leer las obras de Shakespeare era como detener el tiempo.

-y entonces teclea la última línea, no falta una coma, a continuación, se instala con cuidado en su silla y espera a que sus códigos se compilen, resistiendo el impulso de estirar sus músculos retorcidos.

(Le duele la espalda, su trasero duele)

* * *

Santa puta mierda, es como una porno, que en realidad no ascienden a algo porque las películas porno son simuladas, falsas, exageradas, absurdas, condistorsionadas fantasías sexuales, pero-

—Santa puta mierda ¡Es como una porno!

(Keigo, Mizuiro y Chad van a venir en cualquier momento pronto para alguna especie de grupo de estudio durante la noche porque Ishida la sugirió y que maldito vendrá también, y con su llegada, su cordura va a abandonarla)

Una mujer está en estos momentos teniendo relaciones sexuales con el.

— ¡Ahhh! ¿Pero qué-?— Él pensó que nunca iba a chillar como una niña.

Ichigo trata de reorganizar sus pensamientos. Hijo de puta ¡Muévete! ¡Piensa! ¡Mierda! Ella está encima de él, a horcajadas sobre él. La mujer sigue literalmente, rebotando en sus caderas, en su pene.

(Pero no hay muchos pensamientos para organizar, en realidad)

Ichigo, por supuesto, con toda honestidad, no tenía idea (o recuerdos) de donde la mujer vino y de cómo lo encontró solo en su apartamento de la universidad y comenzó a follarlo.

— ¿Qué-mierda... es esto? ¿Quién mierda e-eres?— Estas palabras vienen, susurros suaves patéticos. Después de todo ¿Qué puede hacer un hombre cuando su pene está siendo introducido, bueno, en el cuerpo de una mujer?

Ichigo piensa que es uno de los límites del hombre y su profesor de filosofía estética estaba proclamando (su profesor que se la pasa pensando en sexo y tiene unas bolas de acero para ir a sus clases muy borracho y le gusta usar un haori rosa).

—Ah, la tradición— Su profesor dio una conferencia un día soleado cuando tomó la clase a cabo para llevar a cabo una lección en un bambú sansui—, una mujer posee un poder sensual para hacer al hombre un esclavo para ella, pero se mantiene oculto. Detrás de su sonrisa mansa, la cortesía y la elegancia es una flor esperando florecer. Los animo, jóvenes, inicien esa floración, pero vamos a salirse con la suya, ser suave y dejar que se mantenga el control sobre su cuerpo y simplemente volar con ella, van a darse cuenta de que es como, por desgracia, ver una bella flor de azafrán durante la primavera.

Joder no. Ella no es una flor. Le daría un informe sobre la mierda que le estaba haciendo a las autoridades. Sí. Él sólo tiene que ver su cara, que no es posible en este momento porque la puta lámpara de lava explotó ayer y los interruptores de luz están demasiado lejos como para poder alcanzarlos y la mujer tiene su cabeza echada hacia atrás, sólo pidiendo distinguir el ángulo de la mandíbula, sonidos como maullidos vienen de ella. Maldición. Y trata de recordar si tomo algún tipo de droga.

Él, ellos están en la parte superior de su isla de la cocina.

 _Mantenga la calma, hijo de puta, calma- ¡mis pantalones ni siquiera están correctamente abajo!_

Se siente incómodo, sin embargo, enganchado en sus muslos.

Podía sentir que la mujer es pequeña: delgada y suave, e Ichigo no tiene idea de dónde debía colocar sus manos, por lo que agarra el borde del mostrador, viéndose como un tronco rígido, sus uñas rallando el mármol.

— ¡Mierda, mierda mierda! ¡Ahh!

Ichigo no puede pensar y hacer mucho y es absolutamente estupefacto: él decide que debe ser un sueño.

Él se viene fuerte y rápido, sin previo aviso 11 segundos más tarde.

* * *

Eso sueño muy fuerte, Ichigo supone, permaneciendo sentado en la silla de la biblioteca.

Son las 5 de la tarde y los últimos rayos de sol se están llendo y también lo hacen los estudiantes en la biblioteca, oh claro que sí, el final del día. Viendo los avances de la compilación de su computadora portátil, él calcula que tardará al menos diez minutos más antes de que pueda empacar sus cosas.

El sueño era muy vívido, tan vivaz y realista que la espalda todavía le duele (mierda, la silla está comenzando a conseguir un poco fresco, Ichigo se mueve incómodamente) y su culo todavía le duele, así que, la isla de la cocina no es ideal para algunas posiciones.

Y todo resultado de una erección mañanera, dura como el demonio, como un maldito tronco de árbol, no se fue suavemente a pesar de pasar una hora de tomando una ducha helada y masturbarse furiosamente.

Algunos dicen que la mente tiene que ver todo con eso; pensamientos sucios. Ichigo se dice a sí mismo que no está pensando en nada de eso.

La erección continuo, oculto por su ropa holgada y pilas de papel y la mesa de la biblioteca, e Ichigo no había tenido muchos pensamientos de "tener suerte" antes, pero por poco escapó de sus amigos esta tarde al tiempo que oculta una erección a cambiado su forma de ver las cosas.

Pero el problema más grave, piensa, es la impresión que la mujer en su sueño le dejo, de la misma manera en que un espectáculo cliché de televisión trata acerca de una inolvidable aventura de una noche, que finalmente llevó al verdadero amor, haciendo que sus personajes describir esa noche como extraordinario.

(No el habitual "extraordinaria", sino, extraño)

* * *

(—¿Quién m-mierda... eres tú? — Ichigo le pregunta a la mujer, resoplando y jadeando alegremente. Jodidamente extraño.

Él eyacula con fuerza y que no recuerda la última vez que lo había hecho.

—No hables, humano.

¿Humano?)

* * *

¿Qué les parece? Cualquier error o frase que suene confusa comentadmelo para que pueda solucionarlo :)

Quiero aprovechar para seguir promocionando mi cantaleta: En Tumblr están organizando un Big Bang en honor al IchiRuki ¿Qué es esto? Están planeando que durante un mes se publiquen una gran cantidad con un mínimo de 7 mil palabras y diversos medios visuales relacionados con estos. Las inscripciones cierran el 15 de octubre, puede ser como escritor, artista o lector beta. Anímense, podemos hacerlo.

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Capítulo 2

**.:Correspondencia:.**

 **Zeilyinn:** Igualmente comparto tu opinión, me encanta leer fics en donde Rukia es un súcubo, así que no me pude resistir a traducir este fic.

 **alelys:** Tranquil , que no hace falta insultar para que continue, me tardo pero lo hago.

Después de mucho al fin me digno a actualizar, y más que nada porque la autora original no ha actualizado, tan sólo ha publicado tres capítulos D: quizás debí de esperar más para comenzar a traducir este fic. En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir.

Nada aquí me pertenece, ni Bleach que desgraciadamente es de Tite Kubo, ni el fic, que afortunadamente le pertenece a appleschan. Lo único que me pertenece es el trabajo de traducir, que hago con mucho gusto.

Advertencias: Palabras fuertes, OOC, fic no lineal. Si eres menor de edad, mejor regresa para que pueda buscar otro fanfic.

* * *

 **Lilith**

.

Capítulo 2

.

Ichigo era un universitario mojigato con la sangre más virginal jamás existente. Pero no tan mojigato como para que pensará en que el sexo era algo hermoso que debía ser hecho bajo la luz de la luna o hacer el amor de manera dulce en una cama en su luna de miel (estas cosas son una fantasía de mierda reservada para las niñas más femeninas), pero definitivamente no se lo imaginaba así: Realmente húmedo y ruidoso, descuidado e incómodo.

Ichigo es alto y moderadamente musculoso; es hábil y no era de mal aspecto, pero todo esto venía con una natural y efectiva cara de pocos amigos. Con su actitud, postura, cabello naranja y un nivel decente de inteligencia: Puede conseguir una chica si lo desea, tal vez.

Conseguir una chica, sin embargo, es bastante complicado. Casi no hay en la carrera de programación (y está seguro de que es lo mismo con las ingenierías). De vez en cuando, una femina atravesaba el edificio, una secretaria o una desafortunada alma perdida que se vagaba en la parte equivocada de la universidad, y el efecto es como beber zumo de naranja bajo el calor: agradable pero no saciaba realmente. A Ichigo no le importa; hay un montón de oportunidades para resolver este asunto en el futuro, y entre sus amigos hay chicas. Pero todavía, todavía, todavía, las muchachas son tan raras en estos edificios abandonados que traer a casa uno o lograr que te follen por sí solo es un fenómeno en sí mismo.

A pesar de eso:

Una niña monta su polla e Ichigo, medio despierto, con su inexperiencia y bastante desconcertado, se mueve frenéticamente tratando de empujar hacia abajo sus pantalones y boxeadores (para facilitar el movimiento) mientras trataba de no pensar en su polla y la chica, y su polla dentro de la chica (y lo insoportablemente apretado que ella es y que está haciendo la mayor parte del muy vigoroso trabajo, hay algo electrizante en el acto, y que él no la conoce o es electrizante porque él acaba de despertar con a ella follando enérgicamente).

-Y en ese preciso instante un faro de algún auto que pasaba queda atrapado en una parte de su ventana y la luz pasaba momentáneamente, de blanco vertiginoso y cegador, pero aún así puede ver su cara-

— ¡Tú!— Se las arregla para decirlo, absolutamente un logro porque ella se ha movido más cerca y esta montando a horcajadas de sus caderas, por lo que resulta a una penetración más profunda.

(Su estómago se tambalea, los músculos abdominales se contraen ante la anticipación a algo, una interrupción de su aliento)

— ¿Quién m-mierda… eres?— Ichigo le pregunta a la chica, completamente molesto, con el aliento escapándosele y con la voz quebrándosele.

Desafortunadamente: Ella es muy bonita.

La chica se detiene y se estabiliza, equilibra su peso (que es casi si no fuera nada) sobre él, y cambia sus piernas contra sus caderas, cada vez más y más profundo, y es casi insalubre que se le corte la respiración sucesivamente. Ichigo se encuentra súbitamente sin aliento, su boca se vuelve floja, se eleva usando los codos para echarle un buen vistazo: Ella es tan pequeña.

Y es verdad lo algunos compañeros dicen sobre las chicas petite, que tienen pechos firmes y pezones rosados. Ella es muy esbelta y su cuerpo es pequeño -es claro que no está destinada a tener un tamaño más grande: Con esas caderas bien formadas y esa cintura estrecha, él podría cubrir fácilmente con sus grandes manos. Alojándose en ella, entre ella, dentro de sus pliegues sin vello esta su pene; Él sin duda esta bastante profundo dentro de ella, y ella no parece sentir dolor en absoluto.

(En realidad, no encaja con ninguna de sus imágenes estereotípicas con respecto a las mujeres cuando tienen relaciones sexuales: No tiene sus mejillas enrojecidas, ni los labios hinchados, o los ojos vidriosos; la versión masculina, sin embargo, está seguro de que él se ve de manera terrible exactamente así)

—No hables, humano—Ella dice, curiosa y suavemente. Moviéndose ligeramente, volviéndose a ajustar y haciendo que su conciencia se largue, y acercándose a su rostro atónito– otra respiración se cortó bruscamente. Joder.

¿Humano? Ichigo piensa poco contento, ¿Con qué me esta confundiendo? ¿Un animal? Está a punto de replicar, la boca formando una respuesta grosera cuando pierde sus palabras. Su cabello es largo y negro, un golpe mechón descansa entre sus ojos; ella es demasiado bonita. Ichigo se encuentra con sus ojos: brillante, púrpura y sobrenatural -extrañamente, hay un aire de ella, un pequeño indicio de algo que aún no podía definir.

Viéndola, no es muy difícil ponerse duro.

Sus manos son diminutas, allí, descansando sobre su pecho. Pero: una chica bonita encima de él, a horcajadas sobre él, y él, un chico de la universidad, desesperadamente debajo, con su pene profundamente dentro de ella. Hay algo no natural aquí, él recuerda, y actúa:

— ¡Para! ¡Para!— Ichigo exclamó—, ¡para ya! ¿Quién diablos ere-?— Sus manos se agitaron, luego agarraron sus codos fuertemente, está bien tocar y ella lo deja. (Y él lo nota involuntariamente, ella es demasiado suave)

—No lo entiendo— ella habla de nuevo, los labios rosados se movían para fruncirlos ligeramente (se veían horriblemente lindo) y un solo dedo en los labios—. No creo que juzgué mal...

— ¿Qué diablos?

—Quizás…— Ella continúa, lo mira fijamente, con las cejas juntas. Ichigo no confía en esta cara, esto-

Ella empuja de nuevo: balanceándose lentamente, moliéndolo de una manera dolorosamente lenta, estrechando su polla, trayendo sus pequeñas palmas en los planos duros de su pecho. Ichigo, un lamentable desorden de acciones y reacciones, de jadeos y latidos cardíacos erráticos y tensos músculos debajo de ella, gruñó a regañadientes, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sus palmas deslizándose hasta sus muslos amasándolos agresivo.

— ¡Hija de puta, tú...!— Pero él no termina porque ella lo hace de nuevo y reacciona exactamente igual—, ahh, perra...

—Quizás esto va a funcionar— ella no parece divertida ni impresionada, Ichigo escucha apenas, pero ella suena más como una científica experimentando.

"-perhaps this will work." She doesn't seem amused or impressed, Ichigo hears barely, she sounds like an experimenting scientist.

— ¿Qué va a f-funcionar, eh?— se recupera rápido y lucha en una voz tensa, molesto y muy duro para ella y ella lo empuja de nuevo y su cabeza gira y el por todos los cielos, las hormonas estaban corriendo por todas partes en su calor corporal, pasando por su cerebro todo viene en una gama de posibilidades. El ahora quiere follarla a ella esta vez, a esta loca que salió de la nada ¿Es esto sexo? El lo haría con ella en cualquier lugar, incluso si no la conoce, tal vez en el parque o la cama o los estantes o puestos de centros comerciales, todas esas ideas vienen a la vez, no sabe qué pensar primero qué pensar primero, qué pensar primero-

—Niño— ella lo interrumpe, e Ichigo es llevado de vuelta; jadeando con los ojos cerrados y retorciéndose. El primer orgasmo viene sin que lo espere y sólo para la gratificación, la segunda vez, piensa, el segundo orgasmo es inesperado—. ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

* * *

Mierda, un sueño húmedo.

Los ojos cerrados de Ichigo se abren, está acostado en su cama.

—Mierda, un sueño húmedo.

Había dormido sin camisa y con pantalones de pijama desordenados y sudaba por todas partes. Que jodan ese sueño húmedo.

Son las 10 de la mañana y el sol brilla por fuera, una media bola amarilla horneando a todo el mundo afuera. El cielo es azul, el tipo de azul que viene fácilmente con el verano y fugazmente en las mañanas tempranas.

Ichigo se sienta lentamente, sintiendo sus caderas, piernas y trasero adolorido, y tan incómodo, que prácticamente se ahogaba en su habitación. Él se estiro para alcanzar su camisa que está colgando en el lado de su cama y se la pone, sintiendo que se adhiere a su cuerpo sudoroso.

—Mierda.

Se queda quieto durante unos minutos, tratando de pensar en el día que viene.

Pero extrañamente, hay voces reconocibles abajo:

Escucha la voz de Ishida:

—Sado, vamos a necesitar el desinfectante más potente del mercado si queremos quedarnos aquí el fin de semana completo ¿Puedes acompañarme a la tienda?

No hay una respuesta audible, lo que quiere decir que Chad también estaba allí.

También Keigo:

—Wow Ishida, ¡eso es muy amable de tu parte!

Y finalente Mizuiro:

—Ishida-kun, creó que deberíamos de despertarlo.

Entonces, por supuesto, recuerda: debe hacer un grupo de estudio para un tema menor problemático que todos comparten durante el fin de semana. Ichigo corre y corre hacia el primer piso.

* * *

Rukia se pregunta en la compleja colección de inusuales construcciones hechas por el hombre en busca de un individuo específico, el chico de anoche.

Una vista muy bonita en un vestido de verano corto de color blanco, con tema floral y zapatos azules como de muñeca, el cabello recogido en un moño desordenado.

(El sol es muy bonito, no muy caliente, ella piensa alegremente, salta en la zona verde de la universidad y de vez en cuando ve a los blancos animales de aspecto esponjoso y los persigue)

(Como de costumbre, los chicos de programación e ingeniería tienen sus rostros apretados contra el cristal de sus habitaciones y están pensando en jugo de naranja, conejos blancos y cómo la vida es injusta)

* * *

—Sí, por lo que hay esta sensual, super atractiva chica en mi clase de biología y diablos, ella esta tan interesada en mí-

—Asano-san, por favor no la llames así, y dudo mucho que sea verdad.

Ichigo escucha la habitual elección de Mizuiro y Keigo o mejor dicho a Mizuiro aguantar los temas cuestionables de Keigo a medida que se acerca.

Ve a sus amigos, no donde deberían estar sentados, sino que se acurrucan juntos en un rincón de su sala de estar, un pañuelo de picnic esparcido bajo ellos, papitas en el centro.

—Eh— él saluda bruscamente, entrando en la sala de estar; con su sucio cabello naranja y sudoroso, en su pijama y camisa y brillante como el sol y todo.

Las caras burlonas se vuelven hacia él.

— ¿Qué diablos...?

— ¡Tú! ¿Qué te pasa, hombre?... ¡Comí mi cereal de desayuno esta mañana en esa mesa! ¡Inestablemente, Ichigo, sin sospechar!— Keigo se queja desde su posición, un dedo acusador le señaló—. Estoy orgulloso de ti, realmente lo soy, ¡pero jodete!

— ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?— Tal vez por eso le gusta golpear Keigo a veces, para usar como un adelanto para sus futuras idioteces.

—Ichigo— Keigo empieza a hablar seriamente—. ¡La encimera de la cocina esa lleva de semen! ¡Hay puto semen por todas partes!

Ah.

— ¿Qué mierda? ¿Y automáticamente pensaron que fui yo?— ruge Ichigo, aturdido. (Ishida suspira audiblemente en el fondo).

Mizuiro, alegre y extrañamente cortés, dice en voz baja:

—Kurosaki-kun, ¿puedo?

— ¿Qué?— se apresura Ichigo, mirando fijamente la cara juvenil de Mizuiro y su sonrisa agradable.

Mizuiro también se especializa en Estudios de la Mujer, pero a diferencia del Keigo que no tiene tacto, es el favorito de los Estudios de la Mujer, las mujeres dicen: un chico inteligente y educado, de una familia decente; Finalmente un hombre maduro con el aprecio por mujeres fuertes, hermosas e independientes. Ichigo piensa que Mizuiro es un montón de mierda, un playboy brillante que juega sus juegos impresionantemente bien, no obstante.

Mizuiro continúa alegremente,

—Bueno, es su apartamento, Kurosaki-kun. Y tenemos una razón para creer que es tuya.

—Sí, cerdo, tu cinturón está aquí— dice Ishida, empuñando un cinturón con un palo de metro en el suelo—, lo que lo hace aún más asqueroso, Kurosaki. Te felicito por haber alcanzado un nuevo nivel más bajo.

Ishida está en la cima de todos en el curso por lo que le gusta frotar en la cara de todos. Él es un estudiante de medicina, pomposo niño de papi cuyo padre es dueño de un hospital. Ichigo lo llama un idiota. Son una especie de buenos amigos.

La paciencia es algo con lo que Ichigo siempre se queda corto; No es una cosa inestimable.

—Jodete Mizuiro, y especialmente tu, Ishida. ¿Crees que hice todo eso? ¡No se que pasó!

A Ichigo le gusta mantener su sueño en silencio ya que no es nada más. La "evidencia" física de ello, sin embargo, es algo sobre lo que tendrá que pensar más tarde.

—Kurosaki-kun— Mizuiro comienza con calma, con la esperanza de disuadir una tormenta y no arruinar su fin de semana.

Ishida, por otra parte, invita a los argumentos y se dirige a Kurosaki y le pregunta con severidad:

—En serio. ¿Cómo te atreves a invitarnos a tu asqueroso apartamento?

Ichigo camina hacía Ishida.

—Escuchame bien, Ishida. No invite a nadie. Se invitaron a ustedes mismos con esa intención de estudiar y no se que otra mierda. Tan sólo estuve de acuerdo. Y por esa… esa cosa en mi apartamento, no se que pasó—Ichigo le dice fríamente—. Y no se incluso porque quisieras estar en un grupo de estudio-

—En realidad, Ishida-kun esta interesado en la amiga de tu amiga—Mizuiro dice, abriendo una botella de agua mineral.

— ¡Mizuiro!— Ishida voltea a verlo advirtiendole.

—Esperen chicos— Keigo se interpone, levantando ambas manos, luego mira hacia el lado de Ichigo y dice casualmente—, Ichi-bro, no estoy enojado contigo ya. Lo siento, hombre. Cuando piensas en ello, ¡Diablos! Es asombroso— Keigo está sonriendo ampliamente. Ichigo quiso golpearlo.

—Ya dije que no se que paso.

Keigo continúa diciendo:

—Bien, chicos, no nos desviemos. Primero, Ichigo se acostó con alguien anoche, se vino en todas partes, pero está bien, porque podemos limpiarlo...

—Lo siento Kurosaki-kun, no lo haré.

—¡Ya les dije que no fui yo!

—No. Y deja de negarlo Kurosaki, es realmente repugnante, me hace querer ir a casa.

—¡Entonces ve a casa! Pero espera, ¿qué es eso? ¿Te interesa la amiga de mi amiga?

—¡Kurosaki!

— ¡Shh! No me interrumpas. En segundo lugar, ustedes no están pensando seriamente en estudiar y esa mierda, ¿verdad? ¡Pensé que nos íbamos de fiesta!— Keigo menea sus cejas expectantes.

Hay un silencio conciso. Ichigo piensa que este espectáculo de mierda se está expandiendo. Quiere golpear su puño contra algo, preferiblemente Keigo o el rostro de Ishida.

—Por favor, disculpenlo— Mizuiro entra, sonriendo disculpándose y abriendo el teléfono.

—Nadie dijo nada de una fiesta— Ishida apretó los brazos.

—De hecho— Ichigo dice de acuerdo con Ishida.

—Pensé que era una buena manera de fortalecer nuestros lazos, ¿no planeamos todo nuestro año para esto?— Chad, sin embargo, permanece en silencio a lo largo de los intercambios, él está sentado en la esquina. Keigo se vuelve hacia él—. Hey, Sado, respóndeme, hombre, quieres ir de fiesta, ¿verdad?

Chad los mira brevemente, luego a algo más allá de ellos. Ichigo sigue y ve a los pájaros fuera de sus ventanas. Chad asiente.

— ¿Ven?— Keigo se emociona.

— ¡No, no! ¿Podemos parar por un momento y...?

— ¿Kurosaki? Ishida interrumpe a todos. Ichigo mira en su dirección—. ¿Que es eso? — Ishida dice con cuidado, hay arrugas en su frente, y su boca amenaza con romperse en una mueca, Ishida señala la ingle de Ichigo.

Ichigo mira hacia abajo, por supuesto que tiene una erección.

—¡Mierda!

E Ishida sonríe ante su victoria.

El nombre Ishida y la palabra schadenfreude* son realmente intercambiables; Ishida disfruta de las desgracias de otros.

—Lo sabía— Ishida dice con frialdad, y tan petulante como siempre.

Mizuiro levanta la vista de su teléfono y le sonríe:

—Mi novia dijo -que por cierto es un consejero de educación sexual profesional, que una ducha fría de 5 minutos debería acabar con el problema.

— ¿Qué? ¿Le preguntaste a tu novia?

— ¡Oh!— Keigo grita, dándole palmadas a Ichigo en la parte de atrás—, ¡esto es genial, tío! Espera, dime, ¿tienes una novia que no conocemos?"

Esto terminó la diatriba mientras Ichigo entraba precipitadamente en su habitación y trataba de cuidar su problema.

Antes de cerrar completamente la puerta, oyó a Keigo diciendo:

—La fiesta está en pie, ¿verdad?

Estos son sus amigos. Son unos idiotas.

(Pero no, no Chad, Chad abre las ventanas, Chad es inofensivo, a Chad le gustan los pájaros a su alrededor).

Una hora después, Ichigo entra en la biblioteca de la universidad, no hay manera de que pueda completar su carga de trabajo con estos idiotas y unirse a su grupo de estudio después de toda esa mierda y sobrevivir el día a su alrededor con una dura polla dura y en parte para ordenar su mente (y reducir el pago de electricidad).

* * *

Mirando las ventanas, el cielo dejo de ser azul-blanco para convertirse en gris y negro. Y el bibliotecario le indica la hora. El tiempo es una locura, o el aire acondicionado está loco, porque Ichigo podía sentir su silla volviendo a tener frío espinoso, así que se mueve otra silla otra vez, trayendo con el a su ordenador portátil y papeles con él. Ahí es cuando se vislumbra una chica de con un vestido blanco sentado frente a su nueva silla y la ignora la primera vez, a continuación, vuelve a verla.

La chica con los ojos violeta montando su polla como una loca desquiciada y como después mortalmente lento la noche anterior se sienta en la silla enfrente de él.

— ¡Joder! ¡Eres tú!

Tan sólo si fuera físicamente posible que el corazón salte fuera de su pecho y corra como el alma que se la lleva el diablo, Ichigo estaba seguro de que le pasaría a él.

—Lo siento Kurosaki Ichigo— ella comienza, parpadeando lentamente y su cara tan bonita como anoche pero tan pasiva como siempre—. Por una razón desconocida, he fallado en recolectar tu alma. Me temo que esta podría estar comprometida—, ella le cuenta seriamente y la boca de Ichigo se mantiene abierta.

—Uhh— Ichigo chisporrotea, esforzándose por formar una frase coherente—. ¿Tú, tú... no me follaste anoche? ¿Eso, eso fue real?

Pequeños humanos curiosos, el demonio Rukia piensa. Este ser humano en particular se preocupa más por las relaciones sexuales, incluso después de haber dicho que su alma está comprometida.

Ella inclina la cabeza divertida.

—Si.

* * *

 _ ***Schadenfreude:**_ Palabra del alemán que designa el sentimiento de alegría creado por el sufrimiento o la infelicidad del otro.

Me gustaría poder decir que actualizare pronto, pero como no tengo idea de que tan pronto actualizará appleschan no puedo prometer nada.


End file.
